Dont Tell!
by sexy-thing
Summary: Is Raven loosing it when she claims to have seen the man of her Dreams? Is she going crazy when she spills her secrets to Star? R&R please!


Disclaimers note (things I don't own): What is the definition of disclamor really? Let me tell you...a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer. Now I don't own alot like my house my parents my dog my sister(darn) my bf(darn darn) my brother(wordie turd has been used here before) and of course teen titians(but will some day evil lagh)

This is my first story hope u like it R&R thanks!

Chapter One: Don't Tell by: Audrey J. Damon

"Raaaveeen" a strange, far-out voice says. It repeats "Raaaveeen,Raaaveeen." "Oh", Raven straitens

"It's you again!" she said in a almost flirting kind of way. "Shall we dance?" asked this anonomous voice.

"Uh...ok." Raven replied blushing a little. So they dance...hour after hour...just staring in each others eyes.

This guy was tall,dark,and handsome (of course) but he had dazzaling brown hair,a firm uper-chest almost like

he was wearing armor, (to come to her rescue her of course)and he always was changeing to fit how she was feeling.

He was perfect! "And what is your name?" Raven asked. "Just call me-" a loud banging came from the kitchen before

the voice could finish! Raven jumped out of bed, angry that she didn't get the guys name, but that's not all she

was angry at! She hovered down stairs ready to yell at the first person she saw!

"You made breakfast yesterday!" said Beastboy firmly! "No you did!" Cyborg said as he took some tophoo and

threw it at BeastBoy. "Oh no, no you did not just trown that at me?"Beastboy said in shock and a little angry.

" Oh yes, yes I did!" said Cyborg proudly. Then (as you already know) a food fight began! Not just any food fight

though..this food fight is special, because when Starfire gets hit she doesn't get mad, she joins in! So she obiously

wants Robin to join, right? Starfire takes some food, calls Robin's name, throws the food, and Robin turns just in time

for it to hit him smack dab in the face! Instead of Robin getting getting angry too, he joins in with the others! Raven

sees them all acting like children and the famous swetdrop comes up on her head! But when they all see Raven had woken

up, they all took some food and threw it at her direction, hopeing she would join in too! Instead all their eyes grew big,

the exclamation pionts came above thier heads, and for the first time they realalized they made a horably BIG mistake!

Let me point out a few facts for what happens below! Here are three reasons Raven has the right to be mad.

1. She got woke up from a wonderful dream right before a very cute guy tells her his name!

2. There was a loud,very aggravating and screatching noise coming from the kitchen!

3. She got piled with food from every angle possibly and people expect her to join in on the "fun"!

Now back to the story. Now I know your all going to be disapointed when I say this. Ravens eyes get really red,and the

remaining titans prepare for the worst,when all of the suden uses her cloak to wipe herself off and says,"I'm going up

to my room to read!" Then Cyborg breaks the silence saying," What in the world just happened?" They all start cleaning up.

Beastboy replies,"I believe she just left the room very angry without blowing anything up!" (Captian Obvious Here!) "Why did

Raven not blow something up?" Starfire continued without an anwer," Better go talk to her" and befor anyone could stop her,

she had ran up to see her.

"Hello?" Starfire said walking into Ravens room. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Raven screamed as she ran out of her mirror.

"Raven!" Starfire sayed concerned. Raven forgeting herself sayed,"The man from my dream is robin,cyborg,and beastboy mixed together,

and I was in love with him and now he's real!" Then Raven realized what she was saying,who she was saying it to,and where she was

saying it at! "What are you doing in my room?" Said Raven getting a little angry. "We'll I was just-" Starfire was cut-off by Raven

before she finished. "Your never spose to go in my room!" Raven said making a point. Raven continued,"You have to promise not to tell

anyone or thing what you heard or saw in my room!" "That's why people don't go in my room." Raven said calming down. She gave the

signaled for Starfire to leave.

Well that's the end of chapter one hope you liked it! To be continued...

Look out for Chapter 2 will be out soon!


End file.
